One Piece: Blood
by 4fireking
Summary: Vein the Vampire. half-vampire, murderous outlaw, and one of the most feared pirates alive. Yet, he wishes to sail to the Grand Line with his crew of pirates, and try to erase his curse. Join him on his quest. Warning: There is a lot of hoarse language, v
1. Chapter 1

_Pirates _

_Since Gold Roger's death, hundreds of pirates have sailed towards the Grand line, as all of them have met their fate in the gallows. _

_Vein the Vampire. The greatest plague on mankind. A monster. A murderer. Any who face the bloodthirsty monster shall be torn apart, suffer agony of a thousand deaths, and he shall no sympathy for all those who have sinned. _

_Thus his tale of sorrow begins…_

X-X-X-X-X

Vein was a monster— one of the monster powerful monsters—a demon. Vein appeared as a handsome yet frail-looking man. He is fairy tall and lean-built. He has light skin with pointy ears, golden amber eyes and lengthy silver hair with short bangs. There were two magenta stripes on each side of his cheeks. His footwear consisted of flat pointed ankle-high boots. He wear a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder and a kimono mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth. Vein had ported at a Marine harbor and boarded off his ship Miss Mystery. A galleon, made of purple wood, dark as night, a cabin in the back, and a handcrafted woman's head in the front. A flag of a purple bat blew from the breeze.

" I taste something revolting," Vein said, as he spat from his mouth. " But in this revolt, muck, I sense a man who may just be my third crewmate."

Vein then noticed a post ahead of him with a poster taped on. Vein walked to the post, gleamed, he saw a picture of himself covered with blood from his fingers, and some smothered over his face.

**Wanted: Vein the Vampire **

** Wanted For: **

**Murder**

**Treason **

**Piracy**

**Bounty: 150,000,00 beli**

" Uh, it seems my bounty has gone up. No matter. Once I find at least a shipwright, navigator, doctor, musician, then I'll be able to achieve my destiny."

" Freeze!" The sound of a marine exclaimed, as Vein spun his head around and gazed at three marines who were pointing rifles at him. " Vein the Vampire, you're under arrest, by the order of our admiral, stay where you are."

" Pffffffffft! Like that'll ever happen." Vein disappeared before the marines eyes, left then confused for a minute, and then he appeared behind them with his two arms around two of the three marines necks. " You who have sinned shall feel the full extent of my wrath. Good-bye…noble marines."

Blood trickled from both marines necks, as they were gasping, Vein then decapitated their heads with his claws and watched as both heads fell on the ground.

" Oi!" The remaining marine cried, dropped his weapon on the ground and sweat dropped. " Please, Vein, don't kill me!"

Vein ignored the marine and grabbed him around his neck. The marine watched in fear as he stared into the bright amber eyes of the demon. " Listen here, marine. I'm looking for a crew, and I think you may be useful. Lead me to your nearest prison, or you'll meet the same fate as your friends!"


	2. Chapter 2

" If you ever want to see the light of day, you will not leave this post."

" Please! I was just following Marine orders. I have a wife and two kids. Please don't kill me."

" Don't worry. I'm not a complete monster. I won't kill you, so long as you agree to cooperate with me. Before I go to the prison, I need to replenish from my thirst. I'll be at a bar. And remember, leave that spot and I'll cut your head off."

X-X-X-X-X

Vein was inside a bar because he was thirsty. Not for booze, beer, or whatever commoner's called their drinks, but for blood. Vein unlike most vampires didn't like

biting necks. When he wanted blood he wanted every single drop.

The bar reeked of cigar fumes and booze. A group of drunkards were drinking heavily from their glasses. Vein was looking for someone who he could suck the blood out

of, but so far he found no one with blood healthy enough for him. His body was his temple.

" Hey, are you going to order something?" The bar man asked. Vein ignored him and just scouted the area for fresh blood. " Hey, I'm talking to you. Pay me some respect

and look at me you-"

Vein was quick with his hands. He grabbed the barman around his neck, lifted him up, and slammed him against the counter. The music stopped playing. Everyone sobered

enough to notice Vein. His claws were pointing at the barman's eyes.

" If you ever want to see the light of day, you will not say another word. Am I making myself clear, sir?" The barman shaked his head at least a hundred time's trying

to say yes. " Good."

Vein pushed the barman off the counter. The barman got up. Vein reached into his kimono and pulled out a pouch. He dropped the pouch on the counter. Dozen's of gold

coin's poured out of the pouch. The barman greedily looked at the coin's.

" Sorry if I might've broken your neck. Take as much as you want.I have plenty more where that came from."

The barman reached his finger's into the pouch and took out handful after handful of gold coins. The bell above the door ringed. A man walked inside. Not much could be

said about him. He had a brown cloak over his face with gold rope around his waist. Vein was intrigued by the man. He sensed a strong fragrance coming from the man.

The fragrance was so sweet, so embrosiating, when it touched Vein's nostril's he knew he had to have him.

" I'll have some milk, please," the man said to the barman.

" Look at the big man ordering milk," one of the drunkards laughed.

" It's okay. I remember drinking milk when I was a little boy," another one of the drunkards laughed.

" Completely clueless," Vein said in a small whisper. The barman quickly handed the strange man a glass of milk. The man raised the milk up, drank it through his

unseen mouth under his hood, and then he wiped the milk that must've been covering his face. " Excuse me, what is your name?"

" Wouldn't you like to know," the man said in a cold voice.

" Actually I don't really care. But I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Yes, it was in a Wanted Poster. I believe he had a bounty of 50,000,00 beli."

" Must've been someone who just looks like me."

" No, I believe it was you. What did they call him again? Oh yes, Cold Steel Dag. Now I don't care about Marines, Wanted Posters, or pirates. What I can't control is

your blood. Your blood is calm, unmoving, and has a very healthy red to it. And I..." Long sharp claws sticked out of Vein's fingertips. He raised his hands up about

to slice Dag. " I'm going to be devouring your blood!"

Vein slashed Dag with what would have been a leathal scratch. However, the pirate Dag's pulled out two kukri's under his cloak. He crossed the kukri's blocking Vein's

claws. Dag then pushed Vein back and swinged his kukri's at him. Vein clashed with his claws. Sparks came out when Vein and Dag's weapons touched. Dag kicked Vein in

his torso sending him towards a mast sticking out of the ground, but Vein jumped off the mast when his feet touched it and jumped towards Dag.

Dag pulled out another kukri under his cloak. This one was the size of a sword. They both simultaneously slashed each other's weapons. It looked like Vein was going to

win at first with his raw strength, but then Dag's jumped up and kicked Vein in his head. He took the moment to slash Vein in his kimono. The joy Dag's felt was

riveting. That was until Vein's blood moved back into his body and his wound healed on it's own.

" What? This can't be possible."

" I'm very lucky. Any deeper and you might've touched my heart."

Vein smacked both of Dag's weapons with his hands. They both fell out of his arms. Dag jumped back before Vein sliced his head off with his claws. Dag reached behind

his back and pulled out a kukri. Unlike the two other kukri's he used this one was big and required both his hands. Dag ran up to Vein, giant kukri in his hands, and

sliced his kukri down.

" Die!"

Vein caught the kukri using both his hands. It was a battle of strength to see who would stab the other. At first it seemed Dag had the advantage against Vein, but

then Vein's eyes glowed red and he overpowered Dag. Vein pushed Vein's hand back, pushed him to the ground, and pulled his giant kukri out of his hands. Vein pointed

the kukri at it's master head. The master laughed.

" What's so funny?"

" Go ahead. Kill me. Kill me! I'd rather die by the hands of my own blade. Make my day."

Vein raised his blade over his head. Dag closed his eyes when Vein slashed the blade down. Instead of slicing Dag in half however he dropped his kukri beside him. Dag

was confused.

" Go ahead. Pick up your weapon up."

" Wh-What?"

" I'm curious. Never have I seen someone so calm about dying. If I give you your weapon what would you do? Pick it up."

" Hmph. Very well." Dag stood back on his feet. He grabbed the hilt of his weapon and pulled it out of the ground. Dag raised his blade over his head. He took one

swish of his sword and decapicated the head of a man behind Vein. That man had a katana. If he didn't cut his head off he would have killed Vein.

" So...this is the road you chose."

Dag raised his kukri to his rope and sliced it in half. His cloak fell off. Underneath that giant cloak was a teenage boy. A gray spiky haired teenager wearing brown

shorts, a red shirt, a belt around his waist, and a long scar distinguisable the same as a lighting bolt over his right eye. Dag held his giant kukri with both his

hands.

" Okay you drunky's. Which one of you wants to fight me?"

One of the drunkards got up and ran straight towards Dag. Dag used his quick reflexes to drop to the ground and spinned around. He slashed his legs off with his two

kukri's. The man fell to the ground. Dag jumped up and stabbed his kukri in his neck. Two more drunkards with cutlasses charged at Dag. He held clashed against both

his blades with his kukri, pushed them back, and pulled out his long kukri swinging it at the drunkards slicing them in half.

" He's got skills, but what he lacks is coordination."

More people in the bar charged at Dag. They charged at both sides. Dag grabbed his kukri, spin around, and threw his kukri's at the men. His kukri sliced the people in

half. Vein and the barman ducked before the blade's could slice through them. Six men jumped at him at the same time. Dag pulled out his giant kukri, moving his blade

with great speed. He sliced one's arm off, one's foot off, and sliced two in their stomachs. The last two men slashed at him at the same time. Dag blocked their

blade's raising his kukri over his head.

" My turn."

Dag kicked one back. With one big swing he cut the last one in half through the center. Vein, the barman, even Dag was speechless. Dag could hear the sound of crying

from all the people still alive as he was standing over a pool of blood. Dag sticked his big kukri behind his back, sticked both his kukri in his belt, and walked

towards Vein.

" I'm going to ask you this because I feel like it. I'm looking for a pirate crew. I need a navigator, a chef, a muscian, and a doctor. Are you any of those?"

" I am pretty good at writing and reading maps. What's it too ya?"

" I was wondering...would you like to be the first member of that crew?"

" Hmm. Aye aye, captain. If I go with you I'll get to kill more people, right?"

" Maybe. I'm planning on searching for my third crew mate in a Marine prison."

" I am so going to enjoy working for you."

" Just a second." Vein dropped another pouch on the bar counter. The barman moved up and touched the pouch. " Here. That should cover all your...losses."


End file.
